


Warmness on the soul. {Otayuri/Au}

by EmilySweet104



Series: Sounds of his madness. {Otayuri} [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Protective Otabek Altin, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: Pequeño Os para San Valentín inspirado en la canción Warmness on the soul de Avenged Sevenfold.Conjuntos de os, viñetas y drabbles otayuri basados en canciones de Avenged Sevenfold.»Romance {100%}
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Sounds of his madness. {Otayuri} [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568881
Kudos: 4





	Warmness on the soul. {Otayuri/Au}

_And we have gone through good and bad times_  
_But your unconditional love was always on my mind_  
_You've been there from the start for me_  
_And your love's always been true as can be_

**_Warmness on the soul ; Avenged Sevenfold._ **

* * *

Su vestimenta es un desastre.

Si bien suelen agradarle los trajes bonitos hechos a medida, el que lleva ahora mismo le parece de lo más incómodo.

Tal vez es porque el blanco combinado con celeste no es su elección favorita. Porque la tela es tan elegante y lleva tantos detalles bordados que la siente pesada; algo no recomendable para una tarde de primavera tan calurosa como esa.

O tal vez, porque es el día de su boda y no hay nada que quiere más que salir huyendo de allí.

Yuri Plisetsky siempre ha sido un muchacho complicado. Malhumorado, malhablado y grosero. De carácter fuerte, ideales polémicos y una belleza casi imposible. Es lo más bonito y lo más escandaloso convertido en arte.

Pero ahora mismo, puede afirmar que es una obra arruinada. Una pintura a la cual le pasaron un brazo por encima aun estando fresca. Una escultura del museo de arte en París hecha pedazos contra el piso. Hasta puede jurar que su voz se oye como un disco rayado en sus mejores estrofas.

Lleva el saco arrugado, la corbata desanudada y el cabello con la trenza a medio desarmar. Oh, y ni hablar de las pequeñas ojeras rojizas que decoran la línea inferior de sus ojos, evidencia de que ha pasado noches enteras llorando.

Sí, un maldito desastre.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

Lo normal es que cuando uno decide casarse, debe estar bien seguro de lo que está aceptando. No es solo una fiesta donde eres el centro de atención. Donde vistes bonito y recibes regalos para tu nueva vida.

No. El matrimonio es un intercambio de votos, de promesas. Una vida compartida hasta que la muerte —o el divorcio—les separe.

Y él no es el tipo de muchacho que tenía planeado vivir ese tipo de vida, ¡Claro que no! Él siempre había querido estudiar, recibirse y trabajar. Ser libre y enamorarse a su maldito antojo, teniendo veranos inolvidables y noches eternas de la mano de la persona ideal. Esa misma que uno sueña con conocer de niño, jugando a poder ver el hilo del destino que nos une a los demás durante la adolescencia, estando bien seguros de que nuestra elección es la correcta. Y equivocándonos más veces de las que podemos recodar.

Y no. Un anillo matrimonial jamás había estado entre sus planes. Y jamás debió de haberlo estado.

—Dile a Jean que lo siento.

Mila no dice más; se limita a admirarle en silencio mientras le ayuda a quitarse el molesto saco pinzado, al mismo tiempo que Guang se fija que nadie entre a la habitación y le ayuda a encontrar la salida más rápida y discreta.

En vista de que no hay más puerta que la que le conduce al pasillo donde su padre le espera para entregarle, la ventana tendrá que ser suficiente.

Tanteando como puede e intentando no quebrarse el cuello al bajar, Yuri logra escapar sigiloso, sin hacer ruido ni ensuciarse de más. No puede evitar pensar que Potya se sentiría orgullosa de verle moverse tal y como ella cuando se escabullía de la casa para ir a vagar por el barrio.

No es hasta que logra poner los pies sobre el suelo que se permite sonreír. Salió corriendo, casi volando, flotando y brincando de alegría al saber —al fin—que su decisión es la correcta.

Que mamá y papá podían irse al diablo con sus matrimonios arreglados.

Que ha hecho bien en ni avisar a los malditos invitados que no habría boda hoy; que nunca les daría el placer.

Que Jean sonreiría al leer la carta que Mila debía de estar entregándole ahora mismo, mirando de reojo a la muchachita de ojos azules y cabello negro que realmente tiene su corazón.

Y corrió, corrió más. Empujó gente, saltó obstáculos; siempre sonriendo y con la respiración desbocada de la euforia, teniendo solo un objetivo en mente y un lugar al cual llegar sin perder ni un solo segundo.

Le imagina esperando y, a la vez, recuerda el día en que se conocieron, ocasionando que sus pies quieran moverse más rápido, aún si no es humanamente posible.

Entre sus memorias, puede visualizar sus ojitos cafés con canela, leche y azúcar —a veces, con un poquito de miel— derritiéndose por él, mirando todos los movimientos que hace al bailar como siempre lo ha hecho. Anhelándole desde las esquinas de los salones universitarios. Desde su escritorio al costado en la escuela. Desde la otra punta del sofá mientras sus madres hablan y festejan su cumpleaños número cinco.

Recordando de dónde vienen y quienes son, todas las dudas desaparecen.

Es él; Otabek Altin.

Su mejor amigo. El maldito amor de su vida.

El que siempre ha estado allí para él. El que la noche anterior le había suplicado que no se casara; que huyeran juntos. Que la vida de un fugitivo no es la que quiere darle, pero que es lo que de momento puede ofrecer. Eso y todo el amor que ya le ha regalado en bandeja de oro.

Él es el único, de verdad, el único en quien confía, al punto de perder todo lo que tiene solo para tomar lo intangible directo desde sus brazos.

Es quien estuvo allí desde el principio. Con quien vivió momentos buenos y malos, pero jamás le dejó olvidar lo mucho que le amaba.

El mismo que en ese instante tiene su motocicleta aparcada en la plaza que frecuentaban de niños. Con un bolso cargado, dos boletos de avión preparados y los nervios a flor de piel. Mira el horario de su teléfono a cada rato, preguntándose si Yuri ha sucumbido a la presión familiar o ha decidido seguir siendo el muchacho testarudo que siempre ha sido.

La respuesta llega corriendo a más no poder desde la otra esquina. Viene con el traje vuelto un desastre, el peinado a medio desarmar y la sonrisa inmensa, la misma que le había dado luego de su primer beso.

No se tomó un respiro siquiera una vez que saltó a sus brazos riendo, llorando y besándole todo lo que podía, recibiendo él mismo cariño en cantidades gigantescas.

Otabek se encargó de reír con él, de besarle cuando él le besó y de abrazarle bien fuerte cuando rompió a llorar, muerto de miedo. Se quedaron unos minutos más en la misma posición, comprendiendo que no había vuelta atrás.

Que no sería color de rosa, pero al menos no sería gris, como lo había sido durante los últimos meses de su vida.

No obstante, pese al miedo y a todas las voces que le gritaban que aquello no sería nada fácil, Yuri lo ignoró. Lo ignoró todo, una vez más, concentrándose en la voz más amada y en el abrazo más esperado, encontrándose con que no tenía nada que temer mientras se tuviesen el uno al otro.

Otabek está allí, sosteniéndole como siempre lo ha hecho. Besando sus mejillas rojas, rojísimas, sin poder creer que le tiene allí tomando la decisión más valiente y difícil del mundo. Ahuyentando los miedos con una sonrisa cargada de admiración y los ojos relampagueantes de emoción.

Otabek Altin es calidez al alma.

Lo reafirma al montar la motocicleta que les llevará a algún destino sorpresa del cual Yuri no sabe nada. Lo hace, cuando entre semáforo y semáforo, Otabek se encarga de besar sus nudillos en incontables ocasiones mientras susurra su amor por él entre los mismos.

Así que está bien. Tiene miedo, pero está bien; y en caso de no estarlo, lo estará.

Porque no hay comparación que valga contra el amor que sienten. Ni los lujos ni la aceptación familiar pueden hacerse lugar en la lista de prioridades de ninguno de los dos.

En el momento que Otabek acelera la motocicleta y la corbata de Yuri termina de desatarse para terminar en algún rincón de la carretera, no puede evitar imaginar el estilo de vida que tendrá de ahora en adelante.

Incierto, lleno de intriga, pero emocionante por partes iguales. Toda una aventura con un libro en blanco abierto únicamente para ello. Está seguro de que los bolígrafos de colores y pegatinas describiendo emociones, serán tan protagonistas como ellos dos.

Porque nada puede compararse a él. Nada puede compararse a ellos dos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Volví en forma de San Valentín.
> 
> Esta fue una convocatoria de Otayuri protection Squad para San Valentín, donde de cincuenta canciones, debíamos escoger una de la lista. Como no podía ser de otro modo, casi que pego un grito cuando vi que Avenged Sevenfold era una opción. Así que "Warmness on the soul" fue la elegida por mí; quienes leyeron Éxtasis, sabrán que esta fue la que utilicé para cuando Otabek le pide a a Yuri ser su novio❤️Sin embargo, siquiera revisé la ortografía. No ando de ánimos en absoluto para hablar del amor, así que lamento si esto no es lo mejor que he escrito. 
> 
> Esto va dedicado a todas ustedes. A mis burbujitas preciosas, que pese a mis hiatus, mis frustraciones y todo lo que me conforma, siguen acá conmigo. Son amor, chicas; son angelitos luminosos. Y éste es un mes ideal para decirle lo mucho que las amo, a todas y cada una de ustedes.
> 
> Las amo con todo mi corazoncito de algodón de azúcar dañado.
> 
> En fin, eso era todo. La dedicatoria era obligatoria también y de todas formas quería aprovechar la ocasión para agradecerles por seguir conmigo.  
> Las amo a todas✨💕


End file.
